


Капитан Осьмихуй

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kink, M/M, Stony-bingo, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для Stony-bingoКинк: ТентаклиРазмер: мини, 2790 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: у Стива была страшная тайнаПредупреждения: total АU





	Капитан Осьмихуй

— Ох, да и ни хуя ж себе! — выпалил Тони, впервые увидев Стива без штанов, и Стив, багровея щеками, вынужденно кивнул. 

Превыше всего Капитан Америка ценил правду, даже самую неприглядную, а это была именно она. Если смотреть сверху вниз, до определённого момента всё было в порядке: скульптурный пресс, светлая полоска волос, могучие бёдра легионера, — и между ними, вместо внушительного члена, который Тони себе неоднократно воображал и даже пару раз думал, что щупал, восемь коротких толстых… отростков? Щупалец? 

Да, щупальца — именно то слово. Светло-розовые, средней длины и в дюйм-полтора толщиной, покрытые удивительно нежной кожей. Присосок на них, как с ошеломлённым облегчением отметил Старк, не было, только овальные рудименты, чуть приподнимавшиеся над кожей и складывавшиеся в неожиданно привлекательный узор.

— Ну, — сказал Тони, поднимая глаза на тяжело дышавшего Стива, хмурившегося с каждой секундой всё сильней, — ну, это многое объясняет.

Светлые брови взлетели вверх, и на лице Кэпа проступило почти детское удивление.

— То есть, — медленно произнёс он, и его кулак, беспомощно и грозно стиснутый в невольном ожидании смеха и издевательств, разжался сам собой, — ты не шокирован.

— Я даже очень шокирован, — возразил Тони, нагнулся и осторожно дунул на ближайший к нему отросток. Тот дёрнулся, покрылся крошечными морщинками и свернулся, точно потревоженный лист мимозы. — Прости за вопрос, но как ты выкручиваешься, когда нужно отлить?

— Там между ними есть отверстие, — буркнул Стив. Он ухитрялся выглядеть недовольным и воодушевлённым одновременно: разговор был смущающий и на тему, о которой ты не расскажешь маме, но при этом Тони не спешил, крича от ужаса, убегать прочь. — Ещё вопросы есть?

— Есть, но не к тебе, — Тони раздражённо выдохнул, и ещё одно щупальце, уловив поток тёплого воздуха, покрылось едва заметной вязью морщинок. — О, а они чувствительнее некуда!

— Да.

Это самое «да» прозвучало так обречённо и измученно, что последние сомнения испарились почти моментально. Это был Стив, в конце концов. Парень, по которому он, Тони, сходил с ума. С которым съел пуд соли, которого каким-то чудом ухитрился заинтересовать — и в котором никак не ожидал увидать… головоногое?

Пожалуй, эту мысль продолжать не стоило. При всех трудностях общения, прозвища вроде «осьмихер» Стив уж точно не заслуживал. Тони снова потрогал щупальце, оказавшееся тёплым и бархатистым, как шляпка гриба, вспомнил пару дурацких хентайных роликов, где визга и щупалец было примерно поровну, и решился.

— Тогда, — предложил он и потянулся за поцелуем, — не будешь против, если мы продолжим?

***

Конечно, следовало отказаться. Для начала, вообще не стоило подпускать Тони так близко, но вот беда: Старк не спрашивал. Просто выбирал объект интереса и пёр к нему, как танк, не замечая препятствий, а дойдя, пугался неведомо чего и начинал палить наугад. Стив давно бросил бы попытки его понять и сблизиться, но тут уж выяснилось, что и он сам не спрашивает себя, а просто оказывается рядом с Тони, точно повинуясь притяжению невидимого магнита, и вот так, совершенно непонятным образом и миновав множество самых разных преград, они и оказались здесь, вдвоём. 

И Тони узнал самую страшную его тайну. Смотрел на неё, трогал быстрыми пальцами, не казался даже слишком удивлённым, словно восемь щупалец вместо того, что полагается иметь мужчине, было в порядке вещей.

Но ведь не было! Сейчас Стиву ужасно хотелось натянуть штаны на положенное им место, приказать Тони забыть обо всём — глупо, когда это Старк следовал приказам, — и уйти к себе. Выбить душу из пары боксёрских груш, побегать, каким угодно способом снять то напряжение, что делалось сильнее с каждой секундой, каждым внимательным взглядом и особенно — с каждым легчайшим прикосновением. Тони трогал его там, где не касался никто и никогда, осторожно поднимал и рассмотрел каждое щупальце, заглянул даже туда, где они сходились, точно лепестки цветка, вздохнул и констатировал:

— В общем, я понял примерно всё. Отец обожал обедать всякими морскими гадами. Говорил, от них умнеют. Видимо, руки после сашими вымыть забыл и полез в твою пробирку. Или ДНК того бедняги-осьминога оказалась устойчивей, чем должна была. И кстати, тебе ещё повезло, мог начать менять цвета или залезать в пустые банки, или получил бы клюв, три сердца и кровь с гемоцианином, или…

— Тони.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что это — не самая большая проблема, — Тони разогнулся и наконец-то перестал пялиться ему в пах. Облегчение от этого было скорее морального толка — тело, разбуженное всем, что они вытворяли до эпохального признания, отказывалось успокаиваться. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что один из них — гектокотиль? То есть станет им, если ты решишь пойти дальше. 

— Что?.. 

Тони уставился на него в ответ с неменьшим изумлением.

— Ты что, правда думал, что я завизжу и убегу, и больше никогда-никогда не подпущу тебя близко?

Не выдержав — потому что только Тони ухитрялся вызывать в нём неодолимые порывы чувств, — Стив сгрёб его и прижал к себе. Благодарность, остатки подозрений и страха быть отвергнутым, влюблённость, жгучая, как молодая крапива, и оставляющая такие же горячие следы, обморочный восторг от того, что Тони, кажется, готов был принять его таким — всё это вместе слепилось в груди в огромный ком, мешавший дышать. 

— Кэп, — прохрипел Тони куда-то ему в ключицу. — Задушишь, ну! 

Опомнившись, Стив отпустил его — недалеко, на расстояние вытянутой руки, — и тут же обнял снова, на этот раз дозируя силу.

— Я думал, ты будешь в ужасе, — пробормотал он, пытаясь извиниться за всё разом. За то, что оказался не таким, как Тони, должно быть, воображал. За давний эксперимент, сделавший его могучим солдатом с особенностями, за смутное будущее впереди, за всё. — Или потащишь меня в лабораторию, исправлять это. Я не хочу. Хватит с меня врачей.

— Я догадался, — фыркнул Тони. — Если бы ты хотел — уже давно бы не вылезал от Брюса, он у нас специалист по неожиданным биологическим формам, но ты ведь не форма, Кэп, ты живой, и раз у нас дошло до этого…

Прежде чем Стив успел сказать что бы то ни было, Тони поцеловал его, в точности так же сладко, как все разы до этого, как в самый первый раз, когда сердце Стива рухнуло в его подставленные ладони и осталось там навсегда, и Стиву показалось, что всё может быть хорошо. Пока на свете существуют такие поцелуи, всё непременно будет хорошо — и у других, и у Тони, и даже у него самого.

— Ох, — только и смог сказать он, чувствуя бодрое шевеление ниже пояса — то, что порой тревожило его и раньше, но никогда так сильно, и с чем он привык справляться, бегая много-много миль и избивая груши. — Ох, Тони…

— Думаю, — прошептал Старк прямо ему в губы, — думаю, одно из них… один из них щупает меня за задницу прямо сейчас.

Стив вздрогнул, посмотрел вниз и вынужден был признать, что так оно и есть. Относительно короткое ещё совсем недавно, теперь щупальце вытянулось, обвилось вокруг бёдер Тони и увлечённо шарило по его ягодицам.

— Прости, — Стив прикусил губу, потому что ощущения в щупальце были… потрясающими. Шершавая ткань рабочих штанов — Тони паял какую-то очередную штуковину для защиты Земли, когда Стив успешно отвлёк его от этого занятия, — тугие упругие округлости под ней… — Прости, я не знал, что так умею, я…

— У меня в заднем кармане горсть шурупов, — предупредил Тони на секунду позже, чем следовало бы. Щупальце, обиженно дёрнувшись, сократилось и замахало собой в воздухе, другое мгновенно выросло рядом и обвилось вокруг, словно в попытке утешить, а Стив болезненно зашипел — укол, хотя и слабый, был чертовски ощутим. — Чёрт. Прости, Стив. Да, они охренеть какие чувствительные.

Судя по лицу Тони — Стив знал это его выражение, и оно означало «расступитесь, у меня ИДЕЯ, и даже не пытайтесь меня остановить!» — он как раз обдумывал возможные перспективы. Удивительно разнообразные и влекущие. Стива эта мысль заставила сладко вздрогнуть, и он обнял Тони, притянул к себе и только потом понял, что обнимает не только руками, точнее… не только одной парой рук.

— Не подпрыгивай так, — шепнул Тони, нежась в его объятиях и оглядываясь назад, чтобы оценить происходящее. — Вижу, оно меня простило.

Недавно обиженное щупальце и вправду развернулось снова и скользило по ягодицам Тони, извиваясь и держась в стороне от опасного кармана. Другое щупальце гладило Тони по бедру, а третье…

— Чёрт, — еле слышно прошептал Стив. Твёрдая выпуклость ощущалась горячей даже через ткань, а третье щупальце, совершенно игнорируя его попытки вести себя прилично, быстро скользило вверх и вниз, ощупывая член Тони по всей длине. — Чёрт… Тони, я не могу их остановить.

— Не надо их останавливать, — Тони подался вперёд и закусил губы, полные и тёмные от недавних поцелуев. Это выглядело так, что и четвёртое щупальце развернулось, налившись кровью, и поползло к его ремню. — О да. Да, детка, раздень меня полностью.

— Тони, — тихо и очень серьёзно сказал Стив. Кровь билась у него в висках, в паху, в сердце и в каждом щупальце разом. — Тони, если ты не уверен — давай остановимся сейчас, пока мы… пока я ещё могу хоть как-то…

Вместо ответа Тони опустил ладонь к оставшимся щупальцам и нежно их погладил. Все четыре ткнулись ему в ладонь, распускаясь, как лепестки странного и несколько хищного цветка, обхватили запястье, поползли вверх, мягко пульсируя и наливаясь кровью…

— Забери меня в постель, Кэп, — хрипло сказал Тони и посмотрел на Стива так, что тот подхватил его на руки. Щупальца мгновенно переменили позицию и облепили Тони спину, бёдра и задницу, так что тот оказался словно бы сидящим в кресле — весьма странном и шевелящемся, но надёжном. — Ого. Они не только нежные, они сильные! Ну, это понятно, они ведь твои.

— Я понятия не имею, на что они ещё способны, — выдохнул Стив, шагая к спальне и целуя Тони на каждом шагу. — А ты сумасшедший храбрец. 

— А ты — труп, — не остался в долгу Тони, — если только посмеешь удрать и не трахнуть меня, наконец.

Стив рассмеялся — такая угроза не означала ничего, кроме того, что Тони потерял голову, как и он сам, и не нашёл лучшего способа выразить свою решимость идти до конца, — и поцеловал его, ласково и горячо. Совесть в нём подняла было голову, но совсем ненадолго.

— Если вдруг передумаешь, — повинуясь привычке всё делать правильно и твёрдому убеждению, что никто не будет счастлив оказаться в постели с парнем-осьминогом, начал Стив, — я, наверное, смогу...

Тони треснул его по загривку.

***

— Боже, — стонал Стив. — О господи. Боже. Тони!

Он лежал, раскинувшись на постели, и Тони, устроившись между его ног, увлечённо гладил сразу два щупальца, а третье, чуть тоньше и гораздо чувствительнее остальных, целовал и время от времени пробегался языком, словно повторяя узоры. Остальные щупальца скользили вокруг, нетерпеливо ожидая своей очереди, и прихватывали Тони то за бёдра, то за талию. На мгновение разлепив сомкнутые веки, Стив сквозь двойную радугу ресниц увидел его — гибкого, смуглого, хищно-сосредоточенного, — увидел даже, как одно из щупалец, дрожа и извиваясь, поднялось над тёмной головой, изогнулось вопросительным знаком и слегка шлёпнуло Тони по затылку.

— Н-ннет… 

Не отвлекаясь, Тони изловил своевольный отросток, погладил его, потянул вниз и тронул языком, позволил тонкому кончику скользнуть себе в рот. Остальные щупальца немедленно устремились туда же, и Тони коротко рассмеялся и сел на пятки между раздвинутых бёдер Стива.

— Нетерпеливый, — одобрил он. Щупальца тыкались в него, как странные растения, извивались, тесня друг друга, то и дело норовя провести Тони по губам, ткнуться внутрь, зарыться в волосы, обвиться вокруг запястья или бедра, где — Стив видел, — смуглая кожа была нежнее нежного. — И на вкус вполне ничего, такой… морской, но совсем не рыба.

Стив не удержался от короткого голодного стона, притянул Тони к себе, только потом сообразив, что сделал это щупальцами, и поцеловал. Горячий смешок обжёг ему губы, Тони тёрся о него, как будто собирался втереть в кожу свой запах, а потом шепнул:

— Они такие бархатные. И вездесущие… и одно вот прямо сейчас тискает меня за яйца, а другое…

— Господи, Тони.

— Я совсем не против, — быстро заверил Старк. — Они, во-первых, ласковые, а во-вторых… ай!

Стив дёрнулся было, но в глазах Тони не было боли, и недовольным он не казался. Только очень удивлённым. И заведённым до дрожи.

— Что? — прошептал Стив, хотя сам уже чувствовал — что. Щупальце мягко втискивалось в тугое отверстие, два других помогали ему, растягивая ягодицы Тони в стороны. — Что, Тони? Больно?

— Балда, — с невыразимой нежностью отозвался тот, и Стив, каменея от острого ощущения, почувствовал, как упорное щупальце проскальзывает в Тони почти на целый дюйм. — О-о-о... думал за смазкой бежать, но ты и так... 

Щупальце продвинулось ещё дальше. Для Стива это было похоже на фейерверк, полыхавший где-то в отдалении, и всё-таки в его собственном и до предела возбуждённом теле. Сладкое напряжение растекалось от чувствительного кончика к основанию, заражало соседние щупальца, тёршиеся о задницу, ноги, спину Тони, тугим обжигающим комом собиралось в паху, туманило голову и заставляло хотеть больше, ещё и ещё. То, как Тони стонал, не помогало успокоиться, да Стив уже и не пытался, понимая, что это совершенно бесполезно. Щупальце проскользнуло ещё глубже, Тони потрясённо выдохнул Стиву в раскрытый рот:

— Оно... растёт. Прямо внутри. Охренеть просто.

В ту же секунду Стив почувствовал это тоже. Из спутанной мечущейся бури ощущений выросло и стало укрепляться одно, особенное и жгучее: тяжёлая размеренная дрожь, глубокий отклик набухающего, растущего тела, упругие сжатия вокруг щупальца, бывшего в Тони уже совсем глубоко. Тони простонал, двинул бёдрами назад, зашептал, как в горячке:

— Блядь, Стив, это так... японцы, сволочи, знают толк...

Стив даже не пытался осознать, о чём он шепчет и при чём здесь японцы, только двигал щупальцем, теперь покорным его воле, пытаясь не всадить слишком глубоко. Шевелил им, раздвигая тугие стенки, слышал влажное хлюпанье, краем плывущего зрения видел напряжённые щупальца, поднявшиеся над Тони, как заросли каких-нибудь странных инопланетных грибов. Они блестели от выступившей смазки и нетерпеливо колыхались, стремясь добраться до цели. То щупальце, которое Стив сейчас ощущал как сгусток живого жидкого пламени, двигалось всё быстрее и чаще, шло волнами, вздуваясь и показывая потемневший от прилившей крови, сделавшийся выпуклым узор. Толстые извилистые сосуды проступили сквозь кожу и пульсировали всё чаще. Кусая губы и выдыхая стоны, Тони насаживался на щупальце, прогибаясь в пояснице, вздыхая и вскрикивая, и всё чаще и чаще сжимался, очевидно, совершенно потеряв над собой контроль.

— Тони, — прохрипел Стив, поняв, что ещё мгновение, и он не сможет удержать ни удовольствия, пылавшего внутри колючим жарким солнцем, ни щупалец. Те теперь прижимались к Тони почти угрожающе, теснились у самого входа, прилипали к коже и отлеплялись от неё, оставляя скользкие блестящие следы. — Тони... осторожнее, милый…

Старк вытянулся вдоль него, почти повисая в воздухе, и видно было, как пара щупалец, чудовищно разросшихся, подхватили его под бёдра, спиралями обвив ноги и держа Тони в странной, раскрытой и совершенно непристойной позе. Влажные хлюпающие звуки слились в один, непрерывный и странный, щупальце, заполнившее собой Тони, уже не двигалось внутрь и наружу, а замерло, бешено вибрируя и налившись кровью до почти полной твёрдости, и Стив, уже сгорая заживо, успел увидеть распахнутый в немом крике рот, жадный отросток, скользящий по смуглой щеке, закатившиеся под мокрый лоб безумные глаза. Что-то восхитительное и страшное, проснувшееся в нём, рванулось вперёд, обжигающей сладостью прошило спину, ноги, пах, огненным цветком распустилось во всех щупальцах разом — и кончилось, оставив по себе долгую блаженную дрожь.

Щупальца обмякли все разом, и Тони, не удержавшись на подломившихся коленях и локтях, тяжело упал на Стива, в последнюю секунду отвернувшись и только поэтому не врезав Стиву лбом по подбородку.

Несколько минут они молчали, пытаясь отдышаться. Изрядных размеров липкая лужа расползалась по простыням. На животе Стива тоже подсыхала тёплая вязкая лужица, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы вскакивать и бежать мыться.

— Господи, — пробормотал Стив, наконец поймав ускользающее дыхание. — Это всегда так?

— Даже близко нет, — отозвался Тони каким-то удивлённым, слабым голосом. Стив словно слышал его откуда-то очень издалека, и там, в этой ошеломлённой дали, Тони сейчас был так же счастлив, беззащитен и открыт, как и сам Стив. — Поверь мне, я знаю.

Почти вслепую — потому что нет необходимости искать взглядом того, кто вплавился в тебя всей кожей, а частично даже и прилип, — Стив нашёл его губы своими, прошептал:

— Тебе не слишком?

— Слишком что? — Тони потёрся щекой о его щёку, улёгся удобнее. Мягкие теперь щупальца стремительно подбирались, сокращались, снова собирались во внушительный, но всё-таки вполне компактный комок. — Был момент, когда показалось, что да. Я... они все меня хотели, а восемь раз подряд — так я даже в юности не зажигал.

Стив негромко рассмеялся, стиснул его в объятиях, поморщился, когда липкая простыня со звуком отдираемого пластыря оторвалась от кожи. Несмотря на мелочи вроде слизи, засыхавшей и стягивавшей кожу и того, как волосы Тони, совершенно растрепавшиеся, щекотали подбородок, он был полностью, безоблачно счастлив. Тревожило его только одно: не решит ли Тони, что любопытство удовлетворено, пора и честь знать.

— Не слишком странно? — наконец, сформулировал он, когда Старк беспокойно завозился, удивлённый долгим молчанием. — Я всё-таки не совсем нормален, и это...

Крепкий кулак слегка ткнулся ему в рёбра.

— Если бы мой папаша вовремя вымыл руки, — заявил Тони, и тепло его дыхания согрело Стиву губы,— или если бы тебе досталась ДНК какой-нибудь мурены, и ты стал бы покрываться пятнами и есть сырую рыбу, или... ты, кстати, знаешь, что осьминоги трахаются раз в жизни, а потом умирают?

— Ужас, — пробормотал Стив. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким живым. Настоящим, своим, впервые за много-много лет по-настоящему на своём месте. — Я не умру.

— Конечно, не умрёшь, — фыркнул Тони. — Если только посмеешь, я сам тебя убью, выкопаю и убью ещё раз. Стой, я сбился. Пытался сказать, что если бы всё сложилось иначе, как угодно иначе, Стив, понимаешь? Я и тогда бы тебя...

Тони осёкся и пробормотал последнее слово совсем тихо, но Стив его разобрал: не слухом, а кожей. Он улыбнулся, сгрёб Тони на руки и пошёл в ванную, волоча за собой простыню, как плащ или мантию.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — сердце у меня всё-таки одно. Но если бы даже было три — все были бы твоими.


End file.
